The Spookiest House in the World
"The UGLY HOUSE looms like a ROTTEN SKELETON HEAD atop an EVIL CLIFF. Every time you look at it, there is some LIGHTNING. You have to go INSIDE because it is RAINING, but little do you know that this is no ordinary ugly house. This is... THE SPOOKIEST HOUSE IN THE WORLD" ''-Opening title for Don't Get Spooked'' The Spookiest House in the World is the main setting for Bogleech's Twine game Don't Get Spooked. Overview The Spookiest House in the World is a massive building serving as a hotel for monsters across many zones and famous works of internet horror. They can be cataloged in the monster album. Its "default" look is that of a cartoonish haunted house- a dirty, dilapidated manor decorated with worn furniture, bloodstains, and other filth. Its many doors come in a variety of shapes and colors, and various creatures can be seen peering through the holes in the walls and floor. The "true" form of the house, seen only when the player is properly "spooked", is far more unsettling, contrasting wildly from the default house's more lighthearted atmosphere. The "true" rooms take on an industrial/organic look, with the more satirical descriptions of the rooms replaced with "something is wrong". Walls and floors are made of flesh or concrete, and decorated with either body parts or metal and concrete fixtures hastily bolted into their surfaces, with blood and pus oozing from the cracks. Strange creatures still peer at you from within the walls, and monsters encountered here are far more mysterious and antagonistic, though you cannot get more spooked from encounters with them. The only consistent element between both forms of the house is the photo of Meewee the cat, found at the reception desk. The house is owned by The Spooky Nightmare Queen of All Horror, and Magnificent Maggot is the receptionist. See the walkthrough here. A list of all areas and monsters can be seen below: Foyer The first encountered area and the starting point. Magnificent Maggot is at the reception desk and you can talk to him. He offers tips and information about the house and its residents. From the foyer you can go through three paths leading to the guest rooms, lounge and the courtyard. The closet door has the word "janitor" written on it in red but he/she is never encountered or even mentioned. If you are at all spooked, the foyer is the place where you can get back to "normal" by looking at the cat picture. *Magnificent Maggot *Crawling Brain (cameo only) *Secretive Creepy Person *Brains *Guts *Rad Skeleton *Janitor (never seen) *Diver's Mummy *Dead Skull "True" Foyer If you get spooked three times, the house changes into a more horrifying form, called "true" house or "evil" house. This perspective is called Spookovision and is triggered by getting spooked three times. The foyer in particular looks more fleshy, with boils on the ground and a tongue instead of stairs. The only unchanged thing is the cat picture, which helps returning back to "normal". This is also the place where you find the logbook entries of a previous human visitor. *Shadow Eye *Vulthrax the Abominable You can recruit Vulthrax by visiting the Evil World and return back to the "true" foyer. Lounge & Bathrooms The room where residents find entertainment, having access to television, internet, video games and the bathrooms. The bathrooms have hidden cameras installed by the owners. Dr Breign doesn't know this and uses his own hidden cameras instead. *Candle Cove *Funnymouth *Jeff the Killer *Pinkish *Slenderman *Sexy Zombie Man *Sexy Zombie Woman *Gross Boobs Ghost *Mummy Man 1 *Dead Skull "True" Lounge & Bathrooms In the "true" version of the lounge, differences include: fleshy oozing "couch", painting figures reaching out, the controller appears to be a creature of sorts, a hole in the floor with two huge eyes staring out of it where the coffee table once was, the game cartridge is red instead of white, the bathroom doors are replaced with round holes. The television remains largely unchanged, though it no longer has a greenish aura. *Blacklungs *Verberv *Guzzler *Toilette *Red *Bwabwabwa Guest Rooms By going upstairs from the foyer you are faced with a few guest rooms. The rooms and doors seem to be specially made for their resident monsters, ranging from trap doors, vault doors to containment chambers and even invisible doors. It's quite possible that the rooms/doors adapt to better fit their guests. The squat door and the slender door seem to be unoccupied. *Dinosaur Dracula *Mikey Mouse *Mikey Mouse (new version) *Friend Red Worm *Skippy *Guest Room Doors *Invisible Door *Mummy Man 2 *Regularman *Dead Skull "True" Guest Rooms The "true" guest rooms look much different, instead of doors there are glass panels with bizarre figures behind them. These figures may be alternate forms of the residents, even Dead Skull can be seen looking different. This time, the squat "door" and slender "door" look occupied. *Flat Patrick *Placentacle *Ice Cream Sam *Toothache *Yap Yap Courtyard Although it's still raining, you can go outside in the courtyard. There's also a dumpster and a kiddie pool here, plus the various monsters that hang out. The courtyard is also the place where you can advance further in the story after opening the Evil Door with the evil key, leading you to the "Evil World" (The Abyss) area. *Catscape *Cthulhu *Dr Breign *Snailman *The Rake *Smiledog *Squatman *Uzumaki *Evil Door *Skilevak *Dead Skull "True" Courtyard In spooked mode, the courtyard is devoid of any plant life, with a more Silent Hill style of atmosphere. It's also where you find Millie's diary entries. *Xenogog *Greasy Fart Face *Cyclops Baby *Barnacle Babies *Elongating Puppet *Dancing Teeth *Hit Me Hit Me Hit Me Evil World: Evil Hospital, Evil Kitchen & Surrounding Blackness After entering through the Evil Door, you are taken to The Abyss, called "Evil World" here. This is the final area before the final boss battle. To get to the end, you must first complete a few last puzzles and use the altar that takes you there. The Evil World is split in the following three sub-areas and the final boss area: Evil Hospital: The door on the left leads to the Hospital, which is currently seriously understaffed. There are three accessible doors here: blood donations, nurse room and the patient room. *Dr Phage *Babymama *Hungry Bloodbag *Convulsing Nurse *Evil Baby Evil Kitchen (Burgrr): The door on the right leads to the Burgrr kitchen, where Harmburger cooks his meal. He offers aid in creating a living dummy but make just one mistake and he will dismember you and add you in his meal. There's also a strong metal smell here. *Harmburger *Skin Doll *Blood Dummy *Pus Dummy Blackness: Just the surrounding area of the Abyss. Abyss creatures are found here. *Blistermen *Bleaters *Furler *Magboils *Skinghost *Chuckleheads Advanced Darkness(Final Boss): After solving the altar puzzle, you are transported to the "Advanced Darkness" area where you meet the final boss The Spooky Nightmare Queen of All Horror, the true owner of the house. There are three endings you can get: fight her together with your allies, help Vulthrax seducing her, or show your completed monster album. *The Spooky Nightmare Queen of All Horror Logbook: Pages written by a past human visitor of the house can be found in the "true" foyer. There are a total of 6 pages that are unlocked by progressing through the other puzzles. The logbook describes the weird way time and space works in the house and how under every facade there is more. The mysterious architect is mentioned and the truth about the house is revealed to those who encounter him. ENTRY1.png ENTRY2.png ENTRY3.png ENTRY4.png ENTRY5.png ENTRY6.png Millie's Diary: Just like with the logbook, there are six secret pages (not counting the last two extra) from Millie's diary. Based on the writings, Millie is a child that lives alone with her grandmother. Only she can see the door leading to the Door Folk Zone and visits it regularly. Time passes different between the zones, a few days in the grey zone feels like months for the door folks, and a few hours in their zone feels like days in the grey. That's the reason why the grandmother gets so upset when Millie is missing for days. The door folk guys also attempted to replace her and release the hound. JENTRY1.png JENTRY2.png JENTRY3.png JENTRY4.png JENTRY5.png JENTRY6.png JENTRY6a.png JENTRY6b.png List of Door Folk Zone inhabitants: *Fingerhare *Kissygoose *Mr Wrinkles *Honey Eyes *Grey Babies *Wiggle Worm *Fairyfly *Door Folk Gram *Door Folk Hound Category:Zone Category:Organization